


The darker side

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Captivity, Gen, Good and Evil, Serious Injuries, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Angels and demons fight a war on our world, a war we are not aware of. Peter is handed a prisoner of war, but doesn´t realize who this creature is.  As a Prisoner Of War Demon Neal ends up helping Angel Peter solve a mystery, but can Peter save Neal? And does Neal want to be saved or does he have other plans for our world?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the White Collar Big Bang Challenge 2016. The gorgeous art to illustrate this story was made by the ever so talented and generous Kanarek13.

 

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Hughes asks Peter, closing the file.

Peter notices that the elderly angel looks worried.

“It is not like I have much choice, do I?”

“You always have a choice, but the higher ups think you are the best candidate for this demon. We need to keep this one close to us.”

“How was he captured? What sort of demon is he?”

“There is nothing in his file, I know it is strange, but someone has gone through great lengths to keep this one´s file sealed off. It must be important if the elders didn´t even trust Hughes with this information.”

Peter shakes his head. He should refuse, but he knows that this is the opportunity he has always wanted to climb the ladder, and here it is.

“I will do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, as sure as I will ever be.”

“Good, I will take care of the paperwork.”

 

* *  *

 

Peter walks up to the building where they keep the Prisoners of War. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. Inside there is an eerie atmosphere. It is quiet except for the occasional scream or wails. He does his best to ignore it. He doesn´t agree with the elders, who think prisoners can be tortured for information. It is common knowledge that prisoners of war are sometimes mistreated. Peter believes it is beneath angels to threat prisoners the way demons would threat their prisoners. But he is one of the few who think that way.

“Peter Burke, I am here to collect demon 6159-A.” he identifies himself.

“Sit down, I will ask someone to get him.”

Peter sits down and takes one of the newspapers that are on the table. He takes out his pen and starts solving the crossword puzzle.

He is already finished when the reinforced door opens. The guard comes through pulling a pitiful looking creature behind him. It is filthy and cowering behind the guard. Once they are in the room, the guard hits the demon with his baton and the creature lets out a muffled scream while he drops to his knees. His hands are bound behind his back, his wings restrained in a leather harness. His ankles are bound by shackles that are connected with a chain to the collar around its neck. The chain is forcing him to stay bend. It is just cruel. The only piece of clothing he is wearing is a filthy ragged pair of draw string pants.

“Take off the restraints and give him something to wear so I can take him out.” Peter tells the guard.

“I can’t take of the restraints, he is too much of a flight risk.” The guard says with a voice stripped of all emotion.

Peter sighs, he knows better than to argue.

“Let´s get this over with; get me his paperwork, so I can get out of here.”

The guard hands Peter the demon´s leash and asks him to come over to the desk so he can sign the papers. Another guard puts a tunic on him and some leather sandals. Peter supposes it is better than nothing.

While he waits for the paperwork, Peter turns to study the creature that is standing a step behind him. He is shivering and looks downright pitiful. There is nothing left of the pride and cockiness demons normally have. His body is covered with scrapes and bruises.

“I guess he is clumsy.” Peter sneers.

“Yeah, bumps a lot into things.” The guard laughs like he is telling something hilarious.

Peter signs everything and tugs on the leash; he is more than ready to leave this place. They leave the building and walk up to his car, the demon does his best to follow him, but it is obvious to Peter that he is in pain. He limps rather badly and his tail trails behind him over the ground, limp. Peter makes a mental note to have the creature checked out when they get home.

He touches its head to guide him into the car, but the creature flinches rather badly, making it overbalance and fall down. It moans and tries to crawl away for Peter.

“Shh, it is OK, I just want to make sure you don´t bump your head against the car door.”

The creature keeps his gaze towards the ground and gets to his knees with some effort. Peter helps him into the car and buckles him in. The exhaustion is catching up on the creature and somewhere during the ride it falls asleep.

Once they arrive at Peter´s home, Peter wakes him gently, but again he startles by the touch.

“Sorry, but we are here, let´s go inside, it is warmer than sitting in the car.”

Peter guides him indoors and by now the shivering has escalated into outright shaking. It is only now that Peter realizes it is quite cold and he is still wearing nothing but a flimsy tunic and thin leather sandals.

The moment they are inside, the demon gets down on its knees at the inside of the door. But Peter needs him to enter the room, so he gently tugs the leash. Peter can see it takes great effort to get up again and take the few steps into the living room. The limp has gotten worse and Peter is sure he is going to collapse any minute know, so he hurries to grab its waist and guide it to the large ottoman in the middle of the room, so he can lie down as the couch will not accommodate his wings.

“Stay still, I am going to take off the restraints. Did they explain how the collar works?”

The demon gives a slow nod.

“OK, well first things first. My name is Peter, I will be your handler. What is your name?”

“Neal, Master.”

“You name is Neal Master?”

“No Master, my human name is Neal Caffrey.”

“Welcome in my home, Neal. Are you hungry or thirsty?”

Neal looks expectantly, but doesn´t dare say anything. Peter is confused, if he is hungry, why doesn´t he say so?

“By the look in your eyes, you are hungry, what do you demons eat?”

“Anything Master provides will do.” Neal whispers.

Peter unfastens the restraints and Neal sighs when he can finally stretch out. Peter walks around Neal and unfastens the wrist restraints, only to see the welts from a recent whipping, peeking out from underneath his wings. Peter is appalled.

“I will free your wings after lunch, OK? Just stay put for now. The collar makes sure you are not able to use your powers and it will shock you if you go further than 100 feet away from me. It will knock you out, do you understand?”

Neal nods.

Peter goes into the kitchen and opens a can of demon kibble they gave him in prison and puts it on a plate. He adds a spoon and carries it in the living room. He places the plate on the table and Neal moans when he tries to kneel in front of Peter.

“No, stay on the bed. Can you eat yourself?”

Neal nods. When he picks up the plate and he gets a whiff of the scent, Neal visually pales. He takes the spoon and hesitantly puts a spoonful in his mouth. Peter can see that he gags but he swallows it down. That isn´t right. The guard had told him it was suitable food for demons.

“Is it any good?” Peter asks wearily.

“Yes master.” Neal says meekly.

“Neal, I want the truth.”

“It is OK, master.”

“That is not a satisfactory answer, Neal. I want a true answer, an honest answer.” Peter´s wings ruffle in annoyance and Neal flinches, still looking down.

“Look at me please.” Peter is getting more annoyed.

Neal looks up and Peter stares in a pair of the bluest eyes he has ever seen. He didn´t know demons could have blue eyes, they normally were dark brown or even black.

“It is inedible Master.” Neal ducks his head and makes himself smaller as if he is expecting to be hit for the honesty.

“They said that you demons like this stuff.” Peter huffs.

“No sir, we don´t, please taste it yourself.”

Peter grimaces, he should have thought about that one himself. He takes a spoon, but when the smell hits his nose he cringes. He has put this in front of Neal, so he has to tough it out. He quickly puts the spoon in his mouth. He gags but swallows it down. Without saying anything else, he takes the plate and dumps the contents in the garbage bin, together with the rest of the can.

Neal watches him wearily and curls in onto himself. Peter realizes he must look intimidating with his wings out, so he lets them disappear.

“Do you like a sandwich?”

Neal looks questionably at Peter.

“I will make one, you try it and let me know if you like it.”

When Peter holds out the sandwich, Neal sniffs the air and his hand reaches out for it, but in a manner that it looks like he is expecting it to be taken from him any minute now. But when Peter keeps his hand stretched out, Neal quickly snags the sandwich and scurries into a corner of the room. He wolves the sandwich down as if he hadn´t been fed in days.

“Did they feed you at all in prison?”

“Just the bare minimum, Master.”

When Peter gives Neal a questionable look; Neal quickly swallows the last bite as if he is afraid that Peter will punish him for telling the truth.

“It is Peter, you can call me Peter when we are home, I know you need to call me Master when we are outside, but here in my house you can call me Peter.”

“Yes Master Peter.

Peter just shakes his head.

“Listen, I don´t want you to get sick, so I will first show you the bathroom, so you can clean yourself up and then afterwards, I will make you something else. Will soup do?”

“Yes, Master Peter.”

Peter walks up to Neal and Neal tenses.

“I am not going to hurt you, OK, I will just take the harness off your wings, so you can take a shower.”

Neal kneels and the moment Peter stands behind him, he starts shivering again. Peter places his hand on his shoulder to try and convey he can be trusted.

“Shh, it´s OK, you are safe here, I am not going to hurt you.”

Peter starts to unfasten the leather harness that immobilizes Neal´s wings. The moment he frees them, one wing hangs down and Neal lets out a cry of pain.

“I´m sorry, I didn´t know, what happened to your right wing?”

“I hurt it, Master Peter.”

But Peter sees that Neal´s body language tells a completely different story.

“Were you hurt in prison?”

“It´s OK, master, I…”

“You what? What could you possibly have done to get treated this way?” Peter snaps angry and Neal flinches.

Peter takes a deep breath.

“I am not mad at you, Neal, I am mad at the situation. What happened to your wing?” Peter examines it and it is definitely broken. Neal grunts when he touches sensitive spots.

“I deserved the punishment, Master.”

It hasn´t slipped Peter´s attention, that Neal is calling him Master again.

“You think there is any justification for the fact they broke your wing in prison?”

“I tried to escape Master.”

Peter sighs. He should have known.

“Still, they had no right to cripple you like this, is that also why you limp?”

“Yes master, they broke my leg as well, but it already healed; although that was for a different infraction.”

Peter is furious, it is one thing to hurt one in battle, but a prisoner whose powers are taken away from him, so he can’t heal himself, that is just barbaric.

“Let me see if I can get a doctor in here.”

 

    

 

Peter is fuming when he puts the phone down, no healer is willing to come to his house to take care of Neal. They all explained to him that he needed to take Neal to a demon free clinic. In the end, he calls the healer the force has on call and tells him he needs help. The man promises to come over immediately.

In the meantime, he helps Neal lie down on the ottoman; he first puts a blanket on the ottoman as Neal still hasn´t been able to wash himself, and Peter hates to admit it, but he is just plain filthy. Peter doesn´t dare give Neal anything for the pain, but it is clear that he is in considerate pain. The collar doesn´t help of course, Neal would be able to heal himself if the injuries are not too severe, but the collar doesn´t allow him to use his powers.

When Peter checks on his charge, he sees that Neal has finally succumbed to his fatigue and is sleeping, although it is restless and he jerks now and then.

The door bell rings and Peter opens it to welcome the healer.

“Thanks for coming, healer Bellino.”

“What´s wrong? Peter, you seem fine.”

“I am, but my charge isn´t.” He points to Neal who is still completely out.

“Peter, you know we are not allowed to treat Demons.” The doctor is already turning, ready to leave.

“Frank, he is a magical creature just like us, he is injured because of us. One of us did this to him. Look at him, the collar prevents him from healing himself. They deliberately broke his wing and leg and left it untreated, to cripple him. He is my responsibility so I will take care of him.” Peter´s anger is again getting the better of him.

“OK, I will have a look at him, but I can´t promise anything.”

“That is all I am asking.”

The doctor approaches Neal and Peter holds him back.

“He is not very trusting, let me wake him first.”

Peter gently shakes Neal´s shoulder, and the moment he wakes, he scrambles away from the hand, but hits the legs of Frank who is standing next to the ottoman.

“Neal, it´s me Peter. It´s OK, the healer is here.”

Neal looks up in surprise but the moment he meets Peter´s eyes, he lowers them to the ground. The Healer extends his hand slowly.

“My name is Frank, I am a healer. Peter here asked me to look at your leg and wing. Can you tell me what happened?”

Neal looks fearful at Peter.

“Master?”

“Yes, Neal, I want you to tell Frank where it hurts.”

Neal glances at the man.

“They broke my leg when I tried to resist them putting the collar on me.”

“What else?”

“My wing was broken when I tried to escape.”

“And? Neal, please tell us everything.”

“My tail was hurt because they thought it would be funny to dock me.”

The doctor and Peter exchange a look.

“You tried to resist?”

“Yes, that is when my tail got hurt.”

“Anything else we need to know?”

“I was taken captive because I was hit by an arrow in my back. I lost a lot of blood.”

“They probably used a broad head.” Peter explains to the doctor, who nods.

“OK Neal, I want to look at your wing first, it looks painful.”

The doctor slowly tries to spread the wing, and it is only now that Peter can see the black leathery wing in its full glory. He also sees that the wing is badly damaged, in one part, the bone sticks out, but it must have happened some time ago, because it is already starting to heal.

Neal moans whenever the doctor moves his wing.

“I´m sorry Neal, I know this hurts. I will give you something for the pain…”

“NO!” Neal shouts. Peter can see the blue retracting and Neal´s eyes turn almost black.

“Take it easy Neal, we don´t want to hurt you, but we can´t help you properly when you are in pain.”

“No, please, Master, don´t, I… I don´t want to be knocked out.” Neal pleads.

“OK, what if I use a spell so you are not in pain, and still awake.” The doctor suggests.

“I will be here Neal, I won´t let anything bad happen to you. Please trust us. I know it is a lot to ask. But we want to help you.”

Peter can see Neal thinking about it and finally he nods.

“OK, I will put a spell on you so you won´t feel a thing. Don´t freak out, OK? If you want us to stop, tell us, you will be able to talk.” The doctor explains.

The doctor quickly casts the spell and Peter can see Neal relax. As the doctor promised, he seems no longer in pain, but his eyes are still open and he slowly bats his eyes.

“Neal, can you hear me?”

Neal slowly looks up at Peter and gives a small nod.

“You are doing good, buddy. We are going to move you to the table, so Frank can have a better look at you.”

Frank casts another spell to transfer Neal to the table. Once he is lying down on it, he starts examining the different wounds. The wound on Neal´s tail is nasty and Frank is concerned about nerve damage. But there is nothing he can do about it so he cleans and bandages it. Next he examines the arrow wound, but it has already healed leaving a nasty scar.

Next is the leg, it is also already far in its healing process, but the doctor decides it is better to break it again and set it properly to prevent Neal getting a limp he is showing permanent. He tells Peter to get supplies from his office, he hands him the keys with a list of things that he needs.

Peter doesn´t use his car, but decides it will be easier and quicker if he flies. He gathers the supplies from the doctor´s cabinet and hurries back.

The doctor works quickly and before Peter realizes, the leg is broken again and set. It is immobilized the old fashion way with a cast.

Next is the wing, he gets out all his supplies and starts with thoroughly cleaning the wound site. He then takes a scalpel and makes an incision where the bone sticks through. Peter assists the doctor as good as he can; he is used to the sight of blood and gore since the war they are fighting with the demons. Frank quickly resets the broken bones and sutures the wound.

“It will leave a scar, but I guess it will heal just fine and he will have full mobility in his wing. But it will take some time and he will be in considerable pain. I will leave some potions you can give him without getting into problems with the department.

That said, he lifts the spell and Neal moans, he had sort of fallen asleep. But now the pain returns.

“You want something to drink?” Peter asks Frank.

“Yes, coffee would be fine.”

“Neal, how are you doing?” The healer checks out the wound now that Neal is mobile again.

“I´m fine.” He grits out.

“We know you are not fine and probably in a world of hurt, so I will get you some potion.”

“I don´t want any potions.”

“We don´t want you in pain and it will set you back in your recovery. Drink it, please.”

Neal seems to study Peter´s face to determine if he can trust Peter and finally gives in. He must be in considerable pain to surrender this quickly.

The potion is supposed to knock Neal out, but Peter can see that Neal fights the sedation to the very end. It is obvious that he still isn´t sure if he can trust Peter Burke. But finally he closes his eyes, not being able to fight the medication any longer.

 

* *  *

 

It is dark when Neal opens his eyes. He stays still. He knows it is better when the guards don´t know that you are awake. He lets his senses roam and is conscious that he is lying on something much softer than the concrete floor he spent the last month on. It is soft and silky, he is a bit surprised so he opens his eyes and realizes he is lying in an actual bed with sheets and a blanket, they are soft and comfortable and more important warm. In prison everything was made out of cold concrete and the chill had slowly crept in his body. He thought he would never be warm again.

And the bed is large enough that it can accommodate his wings. He wants to get up, but lets out a startled cry when the pain hits him. He recognizes the bandages and everything comes rushing back to him.

Peter Burke…had come to pick him up from prison, he still isn´t sure what Peter wants from him. He is sort of a famous angel, they have fought each other several times in battle, but never directly face to face, but Neal is sure, Peter never recognized him for what he truly is.

Peter has shown him respect and has asked him to trust him, but can he? At the moment, he is grateful that Peter has summoned a healer to take care of his injuries as he is fairly sure that if they hadn´t been taken care of, he would be crippled, the guards had made sure of that.

Again, he tries to get up, slower this time, but the room starts to sway around him. He has never in his life felt so weak. Determined to get up, he finally pushes through the weak feeling and gets to his feet. The room starts to spin dangerously and Neal sways on his feet. He tries breathing through his mouth. He has worse than this, hasn´t he?

“Neal!”

Neal startles when someone shouts his name and he loses balance. The pain hits him when he connects with the floor, even if there is soft carpet, it still hurts like hell.

“Are you OK? I am sorry, I didn´t mean to startle you.”

Neal scoots away from Peter and tries to get up, but with the cast around his leg and his wing still incapacitated, it takes him awhile. Peter doesn´t dare help him and just waits patiently.

“Sorry, I shouldn´t have startled you.” Peter tries again.

“It´s OK Master, I…”

“You were in another space, I realized too late. I came up to check on you. Are you hungry or thirsty?”

Neal lowers his eyes.

“Neal, please look at me if I talk to you. You are not my slave or prisoner.”

“And yet I am wearing a collar.” It is out of Neal´s mouth before he can stop himself. He ducks his head.

“Yeah, about that, it is one of the demands they had before taking you out of the prison. But if you prefer to go back…”

“No Master.”

“It´s Peter.”

“Sorry Master Peter.”

Peter rolls his eyes and walks up to Neal. He can see that it takes all of Neal´s willpower to stay still and not back away from him.

“I made some tomato soup, interested?”

Neal´s stomach growls, so Peter takes that as a yes.

“Does it have meatballs, like humans make it?” he tries to sound nonchalant.

Peter snickers. “Yes, it does.”

“Then I will have some.”

“I guess there is a compliment in there somewhere. Can you make it to the kitchen if I help you?”

“I can make it on my own.”

“Of course you can.” Peter rolls his eyes.

 

* *  *

 

After dinner, Neal is completely spent and Peter drags him back to the ottoman. Neal is out the moment his head touches the cushion. Peter sits down opposite from the demon and studies him. He looks innocent enough, almost angelic, if he didn´t have the tail and black leathery wings.

 

 

He could be an angel, Peter suddenly realizes. It comes a bit as a shock, he was always told that demons were easy to recognize as they were ugly and deformed, but Neal looks nothing like Peter had been told.

Neal starts shifting in his sleep, he must be having a bad dream. Peter gets up to wake Neal, but the moment he touches him, Neal recoils and falls of the ottoman. He cries out in pain when he hits the floor.

“Sorry, I, it is the third time I startle you, I am sorry, but you were having a bad dream.”

“It´s OK, I´m fine, Master.”

“You want something to drink?”

“Some water would be great, thank you Master.”

Peter shakes his head and walks into the kitchen to get a glass.

“What am I doing here?” Neal asks softly.

“Sorry?”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“My higher ups thought you would be able to help us, so I was asked to be your handler.”

“Thank you.” Neal whispers.

“For what?”

“For taking me out of that prison, for getting a healer to see me, to take me into your home.”

“Neal, what was done to you is not what we stand for. I´m sorry.”

“It´s OK. Just tell me how I can help.”

“I will, tomorrow, just rest now.”

 

* *  *

 

The next morning, Peter can see Neal is still in a lot of pain. He puts a spell around Neal´s leg to prevent the cast from getting wet. He helps the demon in the shower and blushes when he strips his clothing off without any sense of modesty. And my… is he gorgeous. Neal has a pale skin with the occasional scar, probably from battle, but there are no other visual marks, just some cute freckles on his shoulders. Peter feels his heart picking up in speed, and it is not only his heart that is responding. He quickly turns and goes to fetch some towels.

When Neal is done showering, Peter walks in and finds Neal waiting for him, kneeling. He looks stunning, Peter can feel something stirring inside him again. When Neal´s hair is combed, Peter notices he has horns, he hadn´t noticed them before with the unruly mop of curls. But there they are… there are two small curled horns on his head.

“Do you need help?”

“If you can tend to my wing, I would be grateful if you could help. Neal sits down and unfurls his wing. When Peter stands behind him to apply some ointment, he accidently steps on Neal´s tail.

Neal hisses and pulls back his tail.

“Sorry…”

“It´s OK, you didn´t put real pressure on it. I guess you are not used to tails…” he gives a small smile.

“No, I´m not.” Peter laughs. “Please keep it tucked in when you are around me.”

“I will. Now, you were going to explain why you needed my help.”

“Yes, well, I am working on a case. The guy I am after is good.”

“What does he do?”

“He is specialized in weapons trade. He makes arrows with a special spell.”

“I may have heard about him. So what do you want me to do?”

“We need to neutralize him. His spells are devastating.”

“So you want me to snitch on one of my own?”

“That is the general idea, yes.”

Peter only now realizes that his request doesn´t make any sense. He would never betray another angel if he were captured. So why did he expect this demon to?

 

* *  *

 

They are almost a week later when Peter asks if he wants to leave the house, his wing is feeling good and he is able to retract it as well as his tail, so he is doing better. Peter has been feeding him properly and taking care of him and Neal is visually doing better, he still flinches away from Peter when he is taken by surprise, but they are doing a lot better.

“Going out, you mean, as in going out off the house?”

“Yes. I need to get back to work, as I told you before, I have to solve this case.”

“You want to parade me around on my leash?”

Peter can see the blue retracting again in Neal´s eyes.

“No, of course not. You won´t be wearing the leash and if you decide to cover you neck, nobody needs to see you are wearing a collar.”

“I am allowed to hide the collar?”

“Yes, again, Neal, you are not my slave. Just stay within 100 feet of me.”

Peter can tell Neal is studying him to see if he is for real. He finally nods.

“OK then. Do you have a turtleneck?”

Hmm, Peter hasn´t thought of that, he doesn´t have fitting clothing for Neal.

“I haven´t, but I will take you to the store and we can get some.”

“Sure, it is your money.”

Peter gives Neal some clothes that are way too big, but Neal is grateful he can wear something and they head into the city. Peter stops at a store and Neal cringes his nose when he sees it.

“This is what you angles wear?”

“It is when we are among humans.” Peter is a bit annoyed with the remark. “What is wrong with it?”

“Nothing, if you have to ask.”

“Let´s get this over with.”

They walk into the store and a clerk approaches them.

“How can I help you?”

“My friend here needs clothes, maybe a turtleneck, in black?”

Neal rolls his eyes and gives the clerk his most seductive smile.

“I will need some pants, and denims, two turtlenecks and they don´t have to be in black, and some dress shirts.”

“Very well sir, if you will follow me?”

 

 

“The man thought we were a couple.” Peter snaps at Neal.

“So?”

“So, what is wrong with you to even suggest something like that.”

“I didn´t suggest anything, the clerk assumed and I didn´t correct him.”

“A lie of omission is still a lie, Neal.”

“Whatever. He was quiet jealous of you.” Neal turns to look out of the window with a smile.

He is still not sure what Peter wants from him, but as long as Peter keeps treating him as he is at the moment, he can live with it. It is funny to see that Peter is embarrassed by the idea of the man thinking they were a couple. A human, who cares what they think, anyway.

“Where are we going?”

“I want you to look at something.”

“Does it have to do with the case you are investigating?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think we can find him?”

“I am convinced that we can.”

Neal studies Peter, he sounds so sincere and then it hits Neal, Peter really believes they can find this spell maker. He trusts Neal to help him. Neal thinks about the concept, it is foreign to him.

“OK, show me.”

They drive to a warehouse that is guarded by angels. Neal is weary when he gets out of the car and stays close to Peter.

“He is with me.” Peter announces before questions can be asked.

When they enter the warehouse, Neal lets his body take in the atmosphere. There is something in the air, something evil.

 

 

“You need to leave.” Neal whispers.

“What?” Peter is not sure if he heard Neal correct.

“You need to leave, NOW!”

Neal pushes Peter out of the door when the spell hits him full on. It shows as an orange blast wave. Peter is stunned for a moment, until he realizes Neal is lying motionless on top of him.

“Neal? NEAL!”

He does his best to crawl underneath Neal without disturbing him too much. But Neal is already moving and slowly shakes his head.

“Are you alright?”

He keeps both his hand on Neal´s arms while Neal slowly pushes himself up.

“Fine.”

“I will believe that when you speak in full sentences.”

“I AM FINE.”

“What just happened?”

“It is like a booby trap for angels. You would have been killed or at least seriously injured.”

“You would not?”

“No, demons don´t feel any effects from it.”

He can see Peter watch him skeptically.

“How did you know?” Peter is wondering.

“Couldn´t you feel it in the air? I was wondering why you didn’t leave.”

“You felt it?”

“Yes, I guess it is a demon thing then.”

“Must be.”

Other angels have joined them and Peter tells them he is OK.

“Do you think we can enter the warehouse or is the booby trap still active?”

“Only one way to find out. Let me enter the building alone.”

“No, it is too dangerous.”

“Hello, reality check, I am a demon. I cannot be killed by a demonic spell, remember? Nobody explained you how this works when you grew up?”

“OK, but be careful.”

Neal walks back into the warehouse, but senses that there are still spells active in the building. He signs Peter to stay back. He will be fine as long as there are no angels coming in. He decides to take a good look around, before returning to Peter. The moment he sees the arrowheads on a worktable, he wants to walk up to them to take a better look. What he doesn´t realize is that he reached his 100 feet radius and he isn´t prepared for the shock that hits him, knocking him out instantly.

 

* *  *

 

The creature that has been hiding since the angels raided the building, is studying the demon that enters again. He must feel the spell, but he seems curious. He is a powerful demon, he can sense it. The big question therefore is what is he doing with angels?

The demon walks over to the table with the arrowheads. Shit not good. He wants to intervene right at the moment the demon stiffens and falls to the floor. The demon didn´t say a thing or uttered a sound which is strange. He didn´t place a spell that would do this. He slowly creeps towards the demon and can see that he is still breathing, but he is unconscious, even when he softly gives it a shake, it doesn´t move. It is then that he notices the collar around its neck. It is a prisoner to the angels and it must have done something to be knocked out. Although he wants to help this poor demon, he knows he can´t. Not at the moment.

He grabs the arrowheads and when he exits the building, he lifts the spells. That is the only thing he can do for the demon.

 

* *  *

 

The moment Neal leaves his radius, Peter can feel it. Shit, they haven´t paid attention to his radius while searching the warehouse. He runs towards the entrance, but stopping just in front of it, remembering what just happened.

“NEAL!” he shouts, but doesn´t get an answer. Not that he expected it, if it is true what they said about the collar he will be knocked out. He needs to enter the building, to check up on Neal. Neal had said that he could feel or smell the spell in the air, so Peter stands in the door and takes in the atmosphere, but he doesn´t feel or smell anything different. He calls out again, but no response. He takes a deep breath before doing the only thing he can do and that is entering the building. He takes a step forward while holding his breath, but nothing happens. So he quickly scans the building and runs to the next space, where he can see Neal sprawled out on the floor.

“Neal?”

Peter shakes Neal. He can see Neal´s fingers twitching and he keeps encouraging Neal to wake up. Finally Neal´s eyes start to flutter and he blinks confused.

“That was even worse than the spell.”

“Yeah, you left the 100 feet radius.”

“You can´t extend it when we are working?

Peter helps Neal up, he is still pale and a little shaky, but not seriously injured.

“I will check, I am not sure. Come let´s get out of here. I want you checked out.”

“I´m fine.”

“Well, you don´t look fine.”

“Just a bit shaky from the shock, that is all, I´m fine. Look, did you get the arrowheads?”

“What arrowheads?” Peter studies Neal.

“The ones on the table. I was just walking over to them to examine them, when I got shocked.”

Neal turns to the empty work bench. “They were there, somebody must have taken them. Great, I got shocked and lost the evidence.”

“I´m sorry, I didn´t think this through.”

“Well, I also forgot, so no harm done. But that leaves us with the question where the weapons are. There must have been someone in the building if they are gone.”

“Let´s go back home, I will ask someone to check out the building.”

Neal doesn´t say anything, just follows Peter back to the car. Once they were back home, he lays down on the large ottoman and Peter knows it had been a good decision when Neal immediately transforms in his demon form and sighs.

“It shouldn´t be so tiring to hide your appearance.”

“I know, the collar seems to tap my energy.” Neal says with his eyes closed.

“Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Do you eat human food?, I guess since you ate the soup and sandwich.”

“Yeah Peter, I do, I didn´t crawl from under a rock, you know.”

“Sorry, you just seem…”

“What?”

“Young.”

“Why would you say that?”

 “For one, your horns are still small.”

“Yeah, well, I was told I was on the small side.”

“Fair enough, but still. How old are you?”

Neal studies Peter and Peter can see that he debating whether to tell the truth or not.

“One hundred twenty seven.”

“Really?” Peter is shocked, Neal is barely of age. “Wow.”

This information is shocking, if Neal is so powerful this young, Peter can´t imagine what his powers will be when he reaches adulthood.

“It was illegal of them to take you as a prisoner of war. Why didn´t you tell them, there are treaties between our kinds.”

Neal looks away.

“You never told anyone?” Peter concludes.

“It is not like anyone missed me or anything.” Neal says under his voice.

“You must have family and friends who miss you?”

Neal suddenly jumps up and prowls towards Peter.

“Have you taken a good look at me? Hmm? What do you see?”

Peter is startled by the fact that the white in Neal´s eyes has turned black, but his irises are still very blue. It is eerie to look at.

“I don´t…”

“Forget it.”

Neal stomps up the stairs and Peter can hear the door being closed rather forcefully. He walks towards the kitchen to prepare dinner and makes a mental note to do a background check on Neal. There is something with Neal, now that he thinks about it, why did Neal get dazed by an anti-angel spell? He told Peter he wouldn´t be effected by it as a demon, but he was. What is Neal hiding?

 

* *  *

 

The creature that had been in the warehouse followed Peter and Neal to the house. He checks out the property until he finds Neal in a room upstairs. He softly taps on the window and Neal startles but comes over and opens the window.

“Who are you?”

“Are you alright?”

“What do you mean?”

“The last time I saw you, you were passed out on the floor.”

Neal drops his voice. “You were at the warehouse.”

The creature nods.

“Why are you being kept as a slave?”

Neal looks at the floor. “I am not a slave, I am a prisoner of war.”

“You could have fooled me. This angel is keeping you on a leash.”

“I am not a slave, OK?” Neal snarls.

“Hey, hey, it´s OK. I´m a friend. My name is Moz.”

Neal studies Moz curiously.

“What are you?”

“I´m a Faxos, a finder.”

“What do you find?”

“Whatever you need.” Moz studies Neal. “You never heard of us?”

He seems surprised.

“Can´t say that I have.”

“Do you know who the angel is, that is your keeper?”

“Peter Burke.”

“Yeah, for some reason I always pictured him different. He is a famous angel. And what is your name?”

“My name is Neal Caffrey. Nice to meet you.”

Moz gasps, loses his footing and the next moment, he slips of the window sill. Neal just wants to stick his head out of the window when…

“NEAL!”

“Yes?” Neal shouts back.

“Dinner is ready.”

“Coming.” Neal answers. He quickly looks out of the window, but Moz is gone.

 

* *  *

 

The next day, Peter takes Neal to see the evidence they already have on the case. When they enter the premises, Neal is stared at by the angels. Neal decides to stay as close as possible behind Peter, who seems oblivious to the staring thing.

It turns out they only have one arrowhead, it had been used in the assassination of a high ranking angel. The arrow on itself couldn´t kill the angel, but the spell that was used was just too powerful for their healers to counter and the angel had died.

 

 

Neal studies his environment to see if Moz will show up somewhere. He can sense the strange creature, he is near, but Neal hasn´t been able to locate him yet.

“Neal?”

“Sorry, yes?”

“You were daydreaming. What can you tell me about the arrowhead?”

Neal studies it from a distance.

“It is not a demon arrowhead.”

“How can you tell?”

“Here, look at the carvings in the metal, this arrowhead is not made with demon tools. “ Neal pauses and focuses on Peter´s face. “You suspected this already. You know who made this arrowhead, you just don´t know about the spell.”

“I will need a magnifier to examine it before I can verify it.” Peter announces and an angel hands him one. He studies the metal and huffs. Neal is right. How could they have missed that it is made by an angel? Easy enough, they weren´t looking for it. “So, we are looking for a rogue angel.”

“I guess so.”

“Good job Neal.”

 

* *  *

 

That night, Moz is back at the house.

“You are Neal Caffrey?”

“Yes, I am, why did that shock you so much last night?”

“Do you realize who you are?”

“I am Neal Caffrey, demon. What about it?”

“Oh Neal, you are so much more, you are destined for great things. Nobody ever told you that?”

“No, I…”

“What do you know about your parents?”

“I am an orphan.”

“Oh, welcome to the club.” The creature says with a sad smile.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“You seriously don´t know what you are?” Mozzie studies him to see if he is being honest.

“No, enlighten me.”

“The angels want you close, because you are one of them.”

“What? No, I´m a demon, look at me.” Neal turns around to show Moz his wings and tail. “Angels don´t have tails or black leathery wings.” Neal huffs.

“You never wondered why you look different from the rest of the demons you grew up with? Don´t tell me that you have never noticed your eyes before. What other demon have you ever seen with blue eyes? Or with skin as pale as yours?”

He asked those questions when he was a child and realized his appearance was different from his peers.

“I was told it is a freak thing. So what?”

“Never noticed that you are so much more powerful than other demons?”

“What are you trying to tell me Moz?”

“You are the chosen one, the one the prophecies are telling about. You are the one that will determine this war.”

Neal ponders, can he trust this creature? He did of course notice that he looks different from the other demons and yes, he knew very early in life that his powers were more powerful than most, so he hid them, most of the time.

“Yeah right. Can you help me get out of this thing?” Neal looks hopeful at Moz, who studies the collar.

“No man, I´m sorry, you flew too close to the sun. That is too powerful, I can´t help you.”

“It´s alright. Peter is a decent guy. He treats me right.”

“You sure? That would be a first, a decent angel.”

Both men look up when they hear footsteps on the stairs.

“GO!” Neal snaps but Moz is already vanished.                                                                                 

“Neal?”

“Come in.”

Peter opens the door and looks around the room.

“Who were you talking to?”

“nobody, I was murmuring my incantations.”

Neal can see that Peter isn´t buying it, but decides to ignore it.

“Something I can help you with?”

“Yeah, it turns out you were right, the arrowhead was made by an angel. The elders have confirmed it.”

“So, now we need to find which angel did it.”

“I have a clue, but I want you to study the arrowhead more and tell me what you can find out.”

“Sure. Let´s go.”

“No, not tonight, we will do it first thing in the morning.”

Peter stands a bit awkward in the room.

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, since you did such a good work, this could be a long term thing. Is there something you like to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is there anything that relaxes you?”

Neal hesitates a moment before he blurts out. “I like to draw.”

“Really? I didn´t know demons were into art. OK, tomorrow we will stop at a store and get you some supplies.” Peter is a bit surprised that a demon likes to draw, it is the first time he heard of it.

“Thanks Peter, I would appreciate that.”

“Now, come down, I ordered pizza.”

 

* *  *

 

The next morning the duo finds them in the evidence warehouse again and Neal is taken to a clean room with the arrowhead. Peter stands outside watching Neal through the glass window.

Neal is sitting with his eyes closed in front of the arrowhead. After some time he extends his hand towards it, probably to pick it up when he jerks his hand back like he burned it. Peter is inside in a second.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I guess I am not supposed to pick it up.”

“Can you sense anything?”

“The angel is old and powerful. He works with a necromancer.”

“OK, that is helpful. That narrows down our list. Anything else?”

Neal does another attempt to pick the arrowhead up with his fingertips and crunches his face. Peter can see lines of pain start to form in Neal´s face.

“He is ginger.”

“He likes ginger? How do you know?”

“No, he has ginger hair, he is tall, broad.” Neal grits between his teeth. “But his face is not smooth, he…”

Sweat is forming on his face and his breathing is becoming labored.

“Neal, he is what?”

“He.. He…” Neal´s eyes are starting to roll.

“Neal, let go of the arrowhead!”

When Neal doesn´t seem to hear him, Peter knocks the item out of Neal´s hand and his eyes fly open, they are completely black again. Peter takes a step back as he can feel the pent up energy inside Neal.

“He is one of yours.” He whispers with wide eyes.

Peter looks behind him to see if anyone heard them and puts his finger over Neal´s lips.

“Let´s go Neal.”

Peter checks the evidence back into the vault and they leave the warehouse. Peter needs to think, the revelation Neal just made, it just can´t be. They need to go home; there they can talk without risk of being overheard. The minute Neal is in the car he slumps his head against the window and it doesn´t take long before he looks like he is asleep.

Waiting at a traffic light, Peter studies Neal, there is something about him, but he can´t put his finger behind it. While Neal is sleeping, his face radiates innocence. Something he has never seen in demons.

Now that he thinks about it, he looks like an angel sleeping. Peter is shocked at his epiphany, the blue eyes, the pale skin, Neal getting hurt by an anti-angel spell, it can´t be. Could that be the reason why the higher-ups sealed his file?

And more important, does Neal know?

When they arrive at the house, Peter shakes Neal awake.

Once Neal is inside, he slumps on the Ottoman that he sort of confiscated since he has been staying with Peter when he is downstairs. Peter makes them a late lunch and brings it to the living room, where he has to wake Neal again.

“Are you alright?” Peter puts the plate with sandwiches in front of Neal and sits down with his own plate.

“I´m fine. Just a bit tired.”

“What is your power anyway?” Peter asks between bites.

“Isn´t that a bit personal?”

“Just trying to make conversation. You don´t need to get offended.”

“Isn´t that kind of information recorded in my file?”

“No it isn´t, which is strange in itself.” Peter decides to play open card.

“I am clairgnosis, meaning I just know things. I can see things when I touch them, you have witnessed that yourself, I can feel and read auras and energies, feel spells and curses.” Neal sums up in order to get Peter of his back.

“Wow, that is quiet a list.” Peter sounds impressed.

“So what is your special power?”

“I can see souls.”

“Neat. What does mine tell you?”

“Well, now that you mention it. This is the strange part. I don´t see one.”

Neal snorts.“What are you trying to tell me? That I don’t have a soul?”

“No, I´m convinced you have one, but I can´t see it.”

 

 

“Oh. .. Isn´t that weird?” Neal seems a bit taken aback by Peter´s openness.

“Well if you mean, that this is a first. Yes, it is. I have never come across a creature whose soul I couldn´t see.”

Neal can see Peter studying him. Does he know what his real power is? Probably not. He just needs to be more careful around Peter.

“You look tired, why don´t you take a nap. You are still recuperating.”

“Good idea.” Neal agrees and makes himself comfortable on the ottoman. It doesn´t take long before Neal´s breathing evens out and he is sound asleep. Peter is once again stunned by the angel like appearance of Neal when he sleeps. He takes a plaid of the couch and gently lowers it over Neal. He picks up a book he is reading and before he knows it, it is also asleep.

When he wakes, it is dusk and he gets up preparing dinner. The noise in the kitchen must have woken Neal, because he enters the kitchen offering to help.

During dinner they discuss the case.

“So we are looking for a pock-mark faced, ginger angel. Their shouldn´t be too many of those around.”

“Yes, but you should be careful, as he works with a necromancer. We don´t know how powerful this creature is.”

“You are right. I will ask around discretely.”

Suddenly Peter remembers something and walks over to a brown paper bag in the kitchen.

“Neal, I forgot, but I got you something.” Peter hands over the bag.

Neal curiously looks in and his face brightens. He takes out a sketchbook and some pencils.

“Thanks Peter.”

“I didn´t know if these are OK, but the clerk told me they were good quality.”

Neal is already sketching and Peter can see the concentration on his face. He can also sense the happiness radiating from Neal.

 

* *  *

 

As Peter predicted, there aren´t many ginger, rough faced angels. Peter´s team fairly quickly zoomed in on their suspect and they bring him in. The angel´s name is Fowler, he works for them in another field of expertise.

Fowler is brought into an interrogation room and sat down. The spell they placed on him makes sure he can´t leave the room. Peter studies Fowler through the see through mirror while finishing his coffee. He gestures to Neal to stay put before he enters the room.

“You know why you are here?”

“Yes, get this over with Burke.”

“Then you are aware you are facing a death penalty since you killed another angel. Is there anything you want to contribute or say in your defense? If not, we can proof the facts, so there won´t be much of a trial. The elders already decided when I presented them the evidence.”

“I know, I don´t care.”

“Then we are done talking.” Peter gets up and gestures to the guards.

“Do you know what your boy is capable of?” Fowler asks while watching the spot where Neal is standing behind a two way mirror. He knows Neal is present and can hear him.

“No, but I am sure you are going to enlighten me.” Peter sighs.

Fowler turns his head back to the two way mirror. “You know, don´t you Neal? I guess the Faxos told you, didn´t he?”

Turning back to face Peter, Fowler gives him a look of content. “If you don´t know, it is probably above your pay grade.” Fowler smirks. “But one warning Burke, keep your boy close, you wouldn´t want anything to happen to him.”

“Take him away.” Peter says to one of the guards before leaving the room and walking up to Neal.

“Neal, are you OK?”

When Peter left the interrogation room, he didn´t miss how pale Neal appears. He is staring inside the room where Fowler is kept. Guards are preparing him for transport.

 

 

“Neal?”

Neal doesn´t respond at all, he doesn´t appear to be hearing Peter. He seems to have zoned out. Peter would have missed what is happening right under his nose, when he sees a ripple in the window Neal is facing.

The necromancer! How could they have forgotten about him. He can´t hear him, but Neal clearly can and that would explain Neal´s strange behavior.

“Neal! Get over here! Get away from the window! Come to me!”

Peter runs towards him to pull Neal away, but before he can reach Neal, the window crashes and Neal dives into the room towards Fowler. To Peter´s horror, he can see Fowler tearing the collar from Neal´s neck.

“Fowler, don´t!” But he is too late and he can see Neal shiver like a dog, like it takes a moment to let all his powers ooze back into him.

And then he rises up. Peter can feel the power radiating of Neal. He reaches out and pulls Fowler towards him.

“Neal, don´t do this.” Peter pleads with Neal, but he can see that the white in Neal´s eyes already turned black and the blue of his irises is retracting, this is not good.

“NEAL!”

“STAY OUT OF THIS” Neal growls low in his throat, his wings are spread to the largest wingspan and he looks impressive, no, freighting is a better word. One of his wings keeps Peter from coming closer.

“Now you see what your boy really is.” Fowler shouts.

“You let him off his leash Fowler, you did this to yourself. What the hell were you thinking?”

The moment Neal puts his lips against Fowler´s, Fowler convulses and his gaze gets unfocused. Neal let´s go, as if he burned himself. He checks out his surroundings and disappears in front of everybody.

Peter lurches forward, but there is nothing. He kneels next to Fowler, but he is dead. All the agents witnessed that Neal only kissed him, but still their suspect is dead. There are no outward marks on Fowlers´ body that would indicate Neal used any force. Peter sighs and gets up.

Where can Neal have gone? He probably is already far away, never to be found again. Still, it is his job and responsibility to find Neal.

 

* *  *

Peter walks up to his home, he is frustrated. They haven´t found any clue to where Neal could possibly be. He opens the door and freezes, something is wrong. He is not alone in the house. He carefully walks in, heightening his power.

A silhouette stands in the living room.

Neal!

Peter flips on the lights. Peter knew it was Neal the minute he didn´t see or feel any soul from the silhouette.

“Peter.” Neal greets in a clipped tone of voice.

Neal steps back when Peter approaches him.

“I´m glad you came back.” Peter says honestly.

“I can´t stay, I am sorry, I know you think you can change me, but you can´t.”

“Then why did you come back?”

“To say goodbye. You were the only one that treated me like an equal. You treated me right. I needed you to know how I felt. I couldn´t just disappear. ”

Peter lets his head hang. Without the collar, there is nothing Peter can do to prevent Neal from leaving.

“We can work together.” Peter tries.

“You saw what your fellow angels did to me. Angels are vicious creatures, capable of great violence.” Neal says in a surprisingly soft voice.

“Don´t wipe yourself out.” Peter answers defensively even though he knows Neal is right. But he can´t shake the image of Neal killing Fowler with a single kiss.

“I have always been honest about what I am, all demons are.”

Neal studies Peter.

Peter remains silent, what is there to say? Neal is right in the fact that he has never pretended to be something that he is not.

“Before you go, I want to know one thing.”

Neal nods, he knew this question was coming.

“You told me what your power was, but it has to be something else. I need to know. What is your real power?”

Neal gives a small smile. He knew Peter would be dying to know. When Neal doesn´t answers right away, Peter hesitates.

“You don´t need to tell me if you don´t want to.” Peter needs to break this awkward silence.

Neal studies him and sort of deflates. “OK, you always treated me fair, earned to know. I feed on the soul of angels. I take their powers. That is my power.”

Peter is shocked.

Only a fallen angel can feed on the souls of angels. The prophecies were right. Neal is the one, the one the elders talked about. All angels are taught by the elders on the prophecies, Neal must know this too, he used to be an angel, he must have been taught or maybe he wasn´t raised by angels?

There are so many prophecies, but there is only one that tells about the end of the great war between Angels and Demons. It was foretold that a fallen angel will be the one to stop the war. As a child, Peter was always fascinated about this story, he always tried to imagine what a fallen angel would look like. Now he knows and he is more freighting beautiful than he could ever have imagined.

Peter just stares at Neal.

“Now you know why I can´t stay.” Neal whispers sadly.

Before Peter can say or do anything, Neal is gone. Peter stares at the spot Neal was standing in just a second ago. He quickly recovers from his shock.

There is only one thing to do and that is to find Neal. Again.

 

 

_The end?_

 

 

 


End file.
